17 again
by edwardcullenlvr17
Summary: What if Bella was turned into a baby while Edward was hunting? What if someone found her and took her in as one of their own and their baby looks alot like her? Edward finds and recognizes her, and he helps take care of her for a while. I'vechangeditsome.
1. Chapter 1: Baby Bella

**What if Bella was turned into a baby while Edward was hunting? What if someone found her and took her in as one of their own and their baby looks alot like her? Edward finds and recognizes her, and he helps take care of her for a while. Can he get her back home and 17 again. Based loosely on the Movie 17 again only Bells isnt 35 turning 17 again. ooc, human/vamp Canon pairings.**

**I own nothing but the plot. Natalie, May, and Richard are all real people. and Bella's baby is based after Michelle, Natalie's twin.**

**Bpov**

I was walking down a alleyway in Port Angeles headed towards my truck. Edward was hunting with his family and I decided to go to the bookstore to find a book. I didnt find any good ones so I was just headed home to cook Charlie supper. I was about twenty feet away from my truck when I tripped and hit my head. i blinked a couple times before succumbing to the blackness. when I opened my eyes all I could see is mountains of clothes ontop of me. I moved around a little and tried to get up but I couldnt. Everything was so big. Someone walked down the alleyway and saw me. They picked me up and looked me over.

"Poor baby. What are you doing here all alone?" he asked. Baby? Im no baby. I tried to tell him that but I couldnt form the words. Uh-oh. How'd I turn into a baby. I need to find a way to tell Edward. Oh Edward. What will he think? I want him here. I started crying.

"Hush. Hush." the man said. I hope Alice sees this. _'Alice, please see me.'_ The man turned around and started walking. No dont go. Leave me here! Alice and Edward wont be able to find me. NO! I didnt know what to do. wait. THey can smell me on the air so I just have to make sure my smell is in the air. I waved my arms around. The man lead me to a car. It was a tan ford focus. he put me in a baby seat in back and shut the door. I reached over to what I think was the window thing and pressed down. The window rolled down so I was able to get my scent in the air that way. Thank god it was a warm day out though or I'd be freezing. God I miss Edward. Please let him find me.

**EdPOV**

I was hunting a mountain lion when Alice stopped me.

"God Alice! That one smelled good." I yelled exasperated.

"Oh stop your whining. Its Bella." Alice said. I shut up immediately.

"Whats wrong with Bella? God Damn it Alice if she's hurt..." I said. Why didnt she just tell me.

"I dont think shes hurt but...oh just watch." She said

*Alice's Vision*

_Bella is walking towards her truck, maybe in Port Angeles. Suddenly she trips, hits her head, and falls unconcious. You could somehow see her shrink. She had turned into a baby. A man walks up sees her and says something. He picks her up and takes her to his car. He puts her into a baby seat and drives away. _

*End Alices Vision*

Oh my god. I had to find her. I took off running. Finally I got to the alley Alice saw the man and Bella in. I sniffed the air and smelt freesias mixed with cinnamon sugar. Bella, and the man. I ran towards the smell. Soon I came to a little brown house. I looked in the window to see the man and a woman sitting on the couch with two babies. One I recognized as baby Bella the other I didnt know. Bella looked out of place, she was looking around and pouting. I needed to do something but I didnt know what. My cell vibrated. Alice texted me.

_Edward,_

_Wait an hour then knock on the door, and say that Bella belongs to you, she's your adoptive sister and was kidnapped by someone earlier today. You had found out who and went to report it but then the guy ran by with Bella and you ran after him but lost sight of him when you had to stop for a red light. Trust me, it will work._

_Alice;_

Okay. What do I do for an hour. I walked around for the hour then went back to the house. I knocked on the door. The woman answered.

"Hello." She said, she was holding the baby I didnt know.

"Hi, My name is Edward Cullen. My adoptive baby sister, Bella went missing earlier today. She has brown hair and brown eyes, and is kind of pale. Have you seen her?" I asked. Changing Alice's story a little.

"My Husband Rick found a baby in an alley today, do you want to see her? See if she's your sister?" she asked, "My name is May, by the way."

"That would be great May." I said smiling. She lead me inside. Baby Bella looked up at me and smiled. I smiled at her.

"Hello, Bella. Come here." I said picking her up. She put her hand on my cheek. I took that hand in mine and pressed it to my lips.

"This is her. Thank you for taking care of her for me. I dont know what I would do if she were hurt." I said smiling at them.

"No problem. She really is a good baby. Take care of her." May's husband said. I nodded.

"And please bring her to visit." May said.

"I will." I told them. I carried Bella out to my Volvo where a baby seat was waiting. I placed Bella in the seat and buckled her up. I turned and waved at May and Richard, as he had introduced himself as right before i left. I drove off and kept an eye on Bella, who was now asleep.

**BPOV**

Edward had found me! Yay! I was now asleep in the back of his Volvo. Boy had i missed this car. Soon we got back to Edward's house. He picked me up out of the baby seat and held me close to his chest. Carlisle was the first to ask questions. Like 'Where was she?' and 'What happened Alice?' While Alice answered, Edward had sat down and was looking at me. By now he had moved me so I was sitting up in his lap. I reached up and played with a lock of his hair. Emmett walked up and tried to play peek-a-boo with me. I stared at him. When he found out that I wasn't amused he sulked off pouting. I laughed and clapped my hands. He turned and looked at me. I could tell that he wanted to be mad but couldn't. Edward was chuckling softly. Emmett smiled.

"I'm going to get you for that little Swan." he teased. I yawned and my stomach growled.

"Uh...What does she eat now?" Edward asked rocking me.

"She is about nine months old so she should be on baby food and maybe some formula." Carlisle said. Alice ran out of the house, returning about twenty minutes later with bags of baby food and formula.

"I didn't know which she likes so I got one of each." she said sheepishly. The others shook their heads laughing. Alice walked up to me.

"Which do you want Bella?" she asked holding up little jars of mushy stuff. There were peas, carrots, applesauce, squash, and some sort of meat type thing. I put my hand on the applesauce hoping it would taste better than it looked. She opened the jar and Edward sat up.

"Can I?" he asked holding his hand out for the food. Alice smiled and nodded handing him a spoon and placing the jar on a small table placed near the couch. He scooped a little of the applesauce on the spoon and put it near my mouth. I tilted my head and opened my mouth. He placed the spoon in my mouth and I closed it, letting him pull it back out. I swallowed and thought on it a little. Ooh! That is really good! I smiled and reached out to him trying to ask for more.

"You want more sweetie?" he asked. I smiled and laughed. He smiled back at me and continued to spoon the sauce into my mouth. After I finished, he burped me and wiped my face. I yawned again. He stood up and took me up to his room where he placed me in the middle of the huge bed and placed pillows on either side of me to keep me from falling off. I pouted alittle before he laid down near me and started humming my lullaby. I soon fell asleep.

**EPOV**

As I laid watching baby Bella sleep I couldn't stop thinking, '_could I have prevented this?'_ I mean, sure, she was adorable. But I miss the 17 year old Bella. The one who could talk back and tell me she loves me. The one who blushed almost on command. I knew I'd love her no matter what age she was but still. I miss my Bella.

**That's all for now!**


	2. Chapter 2: Changings and I love yous

**Chapter 2 of 17 again. This was partly inspired by review. Thank you all for reviewing! I am very grateful!**

**As you can probably tell, Baby Bella is still as intellegient as a 17 year old. So she is alot more advanced than she was when she was nine months old the first time.**

**Epov**

It was about 5:00 in the morning when Bella began to cry. I picked her up and started rocking her not really knowing what she wanted. Then, I smelt it. Fun. Now to try to figure out how to change a baby's diaper. I set her on the bed between the pillows and pulled the diaper bag Alice bought her out. Bella was still screaming.

"Shhhh...love, it's okay. Hold on." I tried to soothe her. She looked up at me with her lower lip jutted out and her eyes teary. I smiled at her calmly even though I was mentally reeling. I had no idea how to change a diaper. I undid her onesie and opened the old diaper. Baby Bella was blushing furiously. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. I ran over in my head what I knew about changing diapers.

'_Take off old diaper, put on powder, wipe...no wipe then powder, then new diaper.' _

I got the old diaper off and threw it away. When I finally finished, I somehow got her leg caught in the diaper and her body was through the other leg hole. Esme peeked in.

"how is she?" She asked. I looked at her panicked.

"Help. I think I did this wrong." I said. She looked at Bella's predicament and chuckled.

"I'd say. Here let me show you." she said. She led me through how to properly put on a diaper and I re-dressed Bella. I picked her up and bounced her gently. We walked downstairs to get her breakfast.

"Looks like Alice stocked up on applesauce," I said taking a jar. Esme chuckled. She got me a baby spoon. I brought Bella into the living room to feed her.

**Bpov**

Well, after Esme had to show Edward how to put a diaper on properly, I was about as embarassed as a 17 year old baby could get. Now he was holding me on his lap while he fed me more of that applesauce. He burped me and cuddled me closer to his chest. Later when it was actually a normal time to be up the others came down. Sure they were vampires but still liked to 'get up' at a 'human' time. Emmett immediately stole me from Edward and started experimenting with games that amused me. I tried to scowl at him but I'm sure I just looked like a kitten trying to be a tiger. I wanted to go back to Edward's lap. I lifted my hand and brought it down to his face. He scrunched his eyes shut. Edward started laughing which got me laughing. I loved hearing Edward laugh. Emmett sighed and tried peek-a-boo again. And again, it didn't work. After trying like fifty other games he finally smacked himself upside the head. I couldn't help it. This was so funny for some reason.

"Sure. THAT get's her to laugh." He said exasperated and growled in frustration. Edward chuckled and took me onto his lap.

"Come on love. It's time for a nap." he said gently. He carried me up into his room and laid me down on his bed.

"I love you Bella" he said.

I looked up at him and said...

**Epov**

I had just laid baby Bella down and told her that I loved her. She looked at me and said.

"Eye Ove ooh" It sounded just like she said. 'I love you' I smiled.

**Hey, sorry for the long wait. I have updated most of my other stories or will later tonight. All new chapters probably will be shorter just so I can get you guys an update so enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3:Baths and Shopping

**Chapter Three of 17 again. Sorry, I didn't get you those updates I promised last time. I was going to and had most of the new chapters written and all I had to do was post them but my computer got a bunch of viruses and I lost all of the stories I was writing. Which means, I will have to re write all of the new chapters which will take me a while. So, I am putting most of my stories on temporary HIATUS until I finish some of the chapters and hopefully start finishing stories one by one. Sorry about this but I can't do every story all at once. I will probably work on Edward's gift and 17 again first and after those are finished, start with others. Maybe. I don't know. There is a poll so go vote! I need help on which story to write more of once I am done with these two.**

**Bpov**

I had just woken up from my nap and I looked around for Edward. I couldn't see him. Weird. Wait, would he leave? No, he promised me he would stay. I could hear Alice outside of the door.

"Edward, she's awake." she said. The door opened two seconds later and Edward rushed into the room.

"Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up sweetie. I had to ask Carlisle something." he explained. I rolled my eyes at him but smiled and laughed. He picked me up and, after reading something in Alice's mind, brought me into the bathroom. I knew it wasn't worth fighting whatever he was doing, one, I would never win, and two, I would never win. He turned on the water in the bathtub and started testing it. It must have been the right temperature and at the right depth because he turned the water off and undressed me. I was sure I resembled a tomato right now but I couldn't care less. He picked me up again and gently kissed my forehead. He placed me slowly in the water so I could adjust to it and to make sure it was indeed, the right depth. Not too deep but not too shallow as to mot have enough to actually give me a bath with. So the water was at about six inches deep and it was at the perfect temperature. I waved my arms around happily and splashed Edward with water. He scrunched his face but burst out laughing.

"You're lucky you're cute you know that right?" He asked me. I gave him a grin as affirmation.

**Epov**

Bella had just splashed me with a whole mess of water. I shook my head and told her she was cute. She smiled. I smiled back and continued her bath. When she was clean, I took her out and dried her off. I took her to the changin table and put on a new diaper and dressed her in this really cute outfit. The shirt was dark blue and the pants were a dark denim jeans. Alice popped in and insisted on doing Bella's hair. She started putting ribbons and stuff in it and when she was done, you couldn't see Bella's hair at all.

"Alice, be reasonable. She's a baby. Not a doll." I said taking out the ribbons and, instead, putting a clip thing in her hair on each side. Much better, and Bella seemed to like it more. Alice pouted but picked Bella up and brought her downstairs. When I got there with them I saw Bells watching Alice warily.

"Come on Bella! It will be fun!" my sister was telling her.

"Edward can come with." Alice was trying to bribe her for something. Bribing my 17 year old Bella was one thing. But bribing my 9 month old Bella, that was low.

"Alice? What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm trying to take her shopping if you dont mind. She's being difficult." she replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll go with you. But I'm in charge of her stroller." I said taking Bella from her. I carried her out and towards my Volvo. I placed her in the car seat gently and buckled her in. I closed the back door as Alice hopped out with a diaper bag and a stroller. I loaded both into the trunk of my car and got in the driver's seat. I backed out of the driveway and headed where Alice directed me. We were apparently going to Portland because Charlie was in Seattle and he believed that Bella is with us in France. So we were headed to the biggest mall in Portland. Fun. Not. I checked Bella. She was looking around the car. I smiled. We pulled into the parking lot and I got out to get the stroller. I set it up and took Bella from Alice who had otten her out of her car seat. I placed my love in the stroller and made sure there was no way she could get out or get hurt. Alice handed me the diaper bag and I placed it down under the stroller. There was a basket down there. We walked into the mall and were immediately stopped by a young couple. They looked into the stroller and "Aww"ed.

"Is she yours?" the young woman asked.

"She's my baby sister. Me and my other sister, Alice are buying her some more clothes. She's grown out of the others." I lied smoothly. Alice smiled and stroked Bella's hand.

"She's adorable." the young lady replied. I smiled.

"Thank you." I replied politely. The couple smiled at Bella once more before moving on. Alice started walking towards another store. Babies R us. Fun. I watched Bella while Alice went around the store for clothes and toys and stuff. Bella had spent a while playing with a mobile thing that hooked onto her stroller handle and was now staring at me. I smiled and gently stroked her cheek with one finger. She yawned and slowly fell asleep. I moved the shade thing p over her so that the lights didn't bother her. Alice returned and i hushed her. She nodded and went to pay for the stuff. we walked around the mall a while before leaving. Bella woke up during the car ride and when we got home I fed her and changed her. Then I carried her to the bed and laid her down. I bent down and kissed her forehead and started humming her lullaby. and for the moment, I was content. But I wished with all my might that I could have my Bella back. I miss her. I watched her sleep and soon a knock came on my door.

"Come in, but quietly." I said.

"Edward, I have information on how we can get Bella back. Well, to her usual self..."

**And that's all you are going to get. Remember, go vote on my profile. I will probably update Edward's gift sometime tomorrow or maybe Monday depending on when I have time to. **


	4. Chapter 4:Nightmares and back to normal

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update this. I've been pretty busy with school starting in a few days! And I've had major writer's block on this story and can't figure out anything. But I just got the inspiration to write more on this! So here's chapter 4! Bella's dream is in italics.**

**I own nothing. Except the reason she's like that.**

**Epov**

I got up gently and walked into Carlisle's study with him.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, from my research, there are a couple different ways. One. She will grow back to her normal age at a normal pace, which we don't want. The next one ties in to my theory on how she got like this in the first place. I went back and inspected the area where she turned into her baby self and there was this powder all over. I tested it and looked around and, it is supernatural, or the humans didn't make it. Vampires did. My results show that it is designed to make a person younger but it was only supposed to make them a couple years younger. It's malfunctioned and now has turned Bella into a baby." He explained, his British accent coming through. I looked at him as if telling him to get to the point. "Sorry, anyways. All we need to do is make this drink and give it to her before she goes to sleep and she'll be her normal self when she wakes up the next day." he said.

"How do we make the drink?" I asked.

"Easily. Just a few ingredients, and i have all of them already. So I'll mix it up tonight and we'll give it to her tomorrow. Or do you want another few days with baby Bella?" he asked me. I thought about it.

"I love Baby Bella but, I miss my Bella. My 17 year old Bella. I miss the way she smiles. The way whe walks, the way she blushes..." i'm about to continue but he cuts me off.

"I take it you miss her." he said. I nodded.

"Very much." he smiled. Suddenly we heard an ear-splitting cry. Bella.

"Go to her." Carlisle said. I nodded and ran to my room. My Bella was crying, her face all red and tears falling down her cheeks. It hurt me to hear her cry like this. I picked her up gently and held her against my chest.

"Shhh...It's okay love, it's okay." I cooed into her ear. She just kept crying. "Shhhhh..."

**Bpov**

_I had just turned 17 again and was walking toward Edward. I smiled at him and he glared back. My smile dissapeared._

_"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me and growled._

_"Stay away from me!" he growled._

_"What! But Edward? What did I do?" I asked, tears coming to my eyes._

_"You were born. I hate you Isabella Marie Swan. Go away and never come back. I never want to see you again!" he yelled._

_"Why?" I sobbed._

_"Because you're nothing! Nothing Bella! All you will ever be is nothing! I wasted my time loving you and I regret every second of it!" he yelled and he turned and walked away._

That was when I jmped awake. I looked around and Edward was gone and I was still a baby. I started to cry, startled and Edward rushed in and started trying to comfort me. He was rocking me and cooing to me but I couldn't stop crying. That dream scared me really badly and I wanted to tell him about it but I couldn't. That's what scared me more than anything. I wanted him to hold me and tell me that what dream him said wasn't true, that he did love me and wanted to see me everyday of forever. That he wanted me around, but I couldn't tell him about my dream so he couldn't make me feel better.

"Bella, love. Please don't cry!" he begged. Eventually I settled down and sat in his arms and jutted my lower lip out. He kissed my cheeks and dried my eyes.

"What's wrong baby girl?" he asked. I looked at him sadly.

"Don't worry, Carlisle found an antidote. He's going to mix it tomorrow and give it to you tomorrow night. Shhh... Now go back to sleep love, I'm here." He laid me back down on the bed and laid next to me. He started humming my lullaby and I fell asleep soon afterwards.

**Epov**

I felt so bad for Bella. She looked so sad and scared last night. I hope she feels better. It was now about three in the afternoon and Carlisle had finished the antidote for the powder and was planning on giving it to her in about four more hours, when she went to bed. I was glad that Alice thought to video tape this. Right now she was watching Dora and dancing to it. It was adorable.

**~4hourslater~**

I picked up Bella and brought her up to my room and laid her on the bed. Carlisle came in and gave me the potion and told me to lay out some clothes for her when she changes back. I laid a V-neck royal blue blouse, dark denim jeans, a bra, and underwear out for her and laid next to her, giving her the potion.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said. He nodded.

"Your welcome son." he said turning and leaving. All I could do was sit and wait. Wait for the morning. Wait for my love. I closed my eyes to see if I could go into a sleeplike state. After what seemed like five minutes I felt a movement where Bella was. I open my eyes and look to see a 17 year old Bella sleeping next to me.

"Oh, Thank God." I whispered and gently pulled her close. She was in her pajamas. Apparently the potion makes the clothes bigger somehow too. It was about 8:00 in the morning. I gently kissed her forehead. After about another hour she starts stirring. I wait patiently next to her. Finally she opens her eyes. She looks around and when she sees me she stops.

"E-Edward?" she asks.

"Yes, I'm here." I soothe, pulling her closer. She immediately wrapped her arms around my waist. I hugged her back. She pulled herself up and kissed me. I kissed her back gently and pulled away when things got too heated.

"I love you. " I murmured.

"I love you too Edward." She replied. It sounded like music to my ears. I smiled at her brightly and she gave a warm smile back.

"I missed you." I said.

"I was right here, only smaller." she said confused.

"I know, but I missed _you._ I loved you as a baby but I love your 17 year old self even more." I explained.

"Ah, Yeah, I'd hope you love me better this way then as a baby. That would probably make you a pedophile." she joked. I laughed.

" Yeah. I guess it would. But if you think about it, this sort of makes me a pedophile too. I'm like...89 years older than you." I said. She smiled.

"But you look 17 so no one else knows. Someone would know if a 17 year old had those feelings for a baby." She pointed out. I chuckled and pulled her up so her head was resting on my chest. She smiled and hugged me tightly around the waist. I hug her back as tight as I dared. I remembered her nightmare night before last.

"Bella love. Do you remember anything about the night before last?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" She replied.

"You had a nightmare. Do you want to talk about it? It really scared you.'' I said. She bit her lip.

"It might hurt you." She said.

"Tell me. I'll help you. It really scared you. I don't want you to be scared love." I said stroking her cheek.

"Fine. I had just turned back. Into a seventeen year old, I mean. I was walking towards you smiling at you but all you'd do is glare at me. I asked you what was wrong and you glared at me more and told me to stay away from you. I asked what I did and you replied 'You were born. I hate you Isabella Marie Swan. Go away and never come back. I never want to see you again.' I asked why and you said 'Because you're nothing. Nothing, Bella. All you will ever be is nothing. I wasted my time loving you and I regret every second of it.' then you turned and walked away.'' she explained. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Bella. I love you. I never want you to stay away from me. You did nothing wrong, I love you. Stay and never leave. I always want to see you again. You're everything Bella, Everything to me. All you will ever be is everything. I never wasted my time. I will never regret loving you. Loving you was the best thing that I've done." I promised, stroking her cheek.

"Thank you Edward. I'm glad I'm back to normal." she said.

"I'm glad you are too." I replied.

**And that's it for chapter 4. Bella's back!**


End file.
